five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: New Age
Five Nights At Freddy's: New Age is a fanmade Five Nights At Freddy's game set after Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Set in the new Pizzeria, the player must fend off the Rockstar Animatronics until 6 AM, as typical of most of the series. Animatronics Rockstar Bonnie Rockstar Bonnie first attacks on Night 1. He will try to attack through the Left Window, and can be reset with a strobe flash. The player can hear a faint strumming noise when he is about to attack. Rockstar Chica Rockstar Chica first attacks on Night 1. She will try to attack through the Right Window, and can be reset with a strobe flash. The player can hear a faint shaking noise when she will attack. Rockstar Freddy Rockstar Freddy first attacks on Night 2. He will attack from the front hall. If the player hears him laugh, he is about to enter the office. The only way to repel him is by hiding under the desk and waiting until he leaves. Rockstar Foxy Rockstar Foxy first attacks on Night 3. If the player forgets to check the Show Stage for a while, he will sprint down the front hall, giving no audio cue other than a few footsteps when he's close. He can be repelled by hiding under the desk, but this requires impeccable timing. Rarely, Foxy will send in the parrot on his shoulder, who has his own jumpscare, but takes a little bit longer to get in to the office compared to just Foxy himself. Furthermore, the parrot will whistle when leaving, as the player can't see his feet. Lefty Lefty first attacks on Night 1. The player must keep the music box on the desk wound, or Lefty will sprint over and attack the player. The only way to prevent Lefty from attacking is keeping the music box wound. However, it takes more time on average for the box to unwind than it did in FNaF 2. Music Man Music Man first appears on Night 2. He will roam around to any of the entrances, making the noises of the Animatronics when he is at one of them. He does not attack, and his main purpose is to trick the player into using a strobe or hiding. Molten Freddy Molten Freddy will begin to attack on Night 4. He mostly acts the same as Rockstar Freddy, but can also stare at a camera. If the player does not switch cameras within a few seconds of him beginning to look at it, the entire camera system will be shut down for the next in-game half of an hour. He signals an attack with a slowed down, metallic, backwards version of Rockstar Freddy's laugh. Scrap Baby Scrap Baby will begin to attack on Night 5. She will appear at either window and can be repelled by a strobe flash. She will signal an attack with a quiet whir. Springtrap Springtrap will begin to attack on Night 5. He works the same way as Rockstar Foxy, but he will hide from the view of the Alley Camera in an attempt to trick the player into thinking he is gone. If he is hiding, the player can stare at him for a while to make him reappear. However, this strategy is not recommended, as it leaves the Music Box unwinding and could give over Animatronics an opening. Mechanics Strobe Flash There are spotlights aimed at the windows on either side of the desk that can be used to reset Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica, and Scrap Baby. To use them, the player needs to click the red button on the base. Each needs ten seconds to recharge after use. Desk The player can hide under the desk by sliding down. This can be used to hide from Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Foxy, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap. However, the player can not access the Music Box, Strobes, or the Cameras while under the desk. To know when the Animatronic in the office is gone, the player can see their feet from under the desk. Music Box There is a music box on the desk that can be wound to keep Lefty away, similar to the mechanic in FNaF 2. There is a doll of the Puppet inside of it, which rises out of the box as the music plays, showing the player how much time they have until they have to wind it again. If the player clicks on it and holds, the box is wound. Cameras The camera system can be accessed by clicking the half-closed laptop in front of the player. They can be used to keep track of the Animatronics, but beware from Night 4 and on, as Molten Freddy can very easily disable them. A new camera overlooking the Back Alley is added to the system on Night 4. At 5 AM on Night 5, a child will walk into the back alley camera, and the back alley camera can not be accessed for the remainder of the night. Springtrap will deactivate at that point. Witnessing this is essential for the Good Ending (And Bad Ending 2). Nights Night 1 Phone Call "Hello? Uhhh, Hello? Oh, hi! Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Rockstar Pizza! I am your manager, and I just wanted to drop you a brief phone call at the beginning of the night to, ya know, help you get used to stuff around here! So, in case an intruder were to enter the restaurant, he'll probably try to go after the safe of cash in your office. Thankfully, you're prepared for this! You can use the Security Cameras to keep track of said intruder, and if he gets close, you can use the Strobe Spotlights to blind him! If he gets too close, just use your Company-Issue Pepper Spray on him. If worse comes to worse, we left you a lighter in the left Hall. Just light him up and toss him out back. Simple! Oh, just be careful with said lighter. Fazbear Entertainment has a...er...bad history with fire safety. Oh, and the previous Night Guard told me to tell you to keep the music box on your desk wound. Not quite sure why, though. Welp, that covers everything! Good Night!" Animatronic AIs Rockstar Bonnie: 3 Rockstar Chica: 2 Music Box: 60 sec to unwind Minigames Each Animatronic has a Death Minigame that can activate when they kill the player. If it activated, the chance of it happening again it's divided by half. If it does not happen, the chance of the Minigame happening next time the player is killed by that Animatronic is doubled. It starts at 12.5%. Killed by Rockstar Freddy The player is a small child in the new Pizzeria. The player is able to walk around. If the player goes near a slightly open door, a hand grabs them, the door slams, and a scream is heard. Killed by Rockstar Bonnie The player is a small child outside the pizzeria who can walk around the landscape. If they enter the alley, they come across Molten Freddy, who kills them. Killed by Rockstar Chica The player is a young girl sitting with her family, who go to use the bathroom. The young girl can then find a trail of soft-serve cones, which lead to Scrap Baby, who kills the girl when they get close. Killed by Rockstar Foxy/Parrot The player is a young boy with a group of friends. One goes into the vent system on a dare, but he doesn't come back out. The player is then sent after him, and can find their way to the back alley. There, the corpse of the first boy can be found. When it's approached, Springtrap will run up and kill the player. Killed by Lefty The player is the Puppet, at the ruins of Fazbear's Fright. After exploring, the player can find a gray man, who says, "I'm Sorry." He then jumps on the player, causing their sprite to turn into that of Lefty. Killed by Scrap Baby The player is a mass of parts and can crawl around what appears to be Circus Baby's Pizza World, finding pieces of Circus Baby. Once the mask, torso, legs, and claw are found, the game cuts to black, with a clip of Baby saying, "I can put myself back together" playing. Killed by Springtrap The player is Springtrap, trying to escape a burning Fazbear's Fright. Despite the burning roadblocks, Phantom Animatronics also patrol the area, stunning you if you get caught. Upon getting to the exit, a burning plank falls on Springtrap, changing his Sprite to match his current appearance. Killed by Molten Freddy The player is Molten Freddy, crawling through the maze of vents with Freakshow Baby and Springtrap behind. The player has one minute to find the exit to the back alley. After exiting, a frowning, shocked gray face will appear in the window, with fire behind him. Springtrap then says, "You failed." The face will then fade away, with Molten Freddy's laugh being heard. Endings Normal Ending This ending shows a paycheck and a newspaper clipping about another child disappearing from the new pizzeria. Both appear to be stained with tears. This ending earns the player a star on the menu. Bad Ending 1 If the player sees all of the Death Minigames, but is not on the Alley Camera when it cuts out on Night 5, the ending will be a gray slate with a note on it explaining that you know too much, and have been blamed for the latest murder. The shadow of prison bars can be seen over the note. This ending earns the player a second star on the menu. Bad Ending 2 If the player is on the Alley Camera when it cuts out on Night 5, and does not see all Death Minigames, they will receive this ending. They will be shown one black body in a pool of blood in the back alley. The player can look around for a while before being jumpscared by Springtrap. This ending earns the player a third star on the menu. Good Ending If the player is on the Alley Camera when it cuts out on Night 5, and has seen all Death Minigames, then Night 5 will end at 5 AM, and the player will run to the back alley, lead the child inside, and pick up a lighter from a nearby table. Springtrap, Scrap Baby, and Molten Freddy will follow the player inside, but be stopped by Lefty. The player sets the place on fire, and the credits roll over an image of the Player and the Child watching the building burn. This ending earns the player a fourth star on the menu. Category:Games